Tragedy to Myself
by MabellyPineedles
Summary: Marshall found Finn and fell in love with him.


"ARGH!" A boy's voice cried when he got whipped in the butt. It was Finn, who was all miserable in his treehouse. Every day, he would get whipped by Jake, who got addicted of hitting his buddy the time they played whipping game. "Jake! Will you stop that? It's awful!"

Jake laughed as he inserted a marker in Finn's butt hole, making him cry a loud, horrible, glass-cracking scream. "Jake! Stop!" Finn cried. Jake laughed and laughed and licked his brother's tongue, making him wipe his tongue. Jake continued inserting the marker deeper.

Finn pulled his hat's ears in pain. He accidentally peed and cried. Just then, a vampire peeked in, looking curious. He turned red after seeing Finn naked. He observed the boy...who was wailing in pain. He saw the dog abusing his own brother. The vampire hissed at Jake and clenched his fist. He broke into the treehouse and yelled, "STOP DOING THAT TO YOUR BROTHER!"

Jake removed the marker from Finn's butt and dropped it. Finn fell to his knees and groaned, the vampire carried him and wiggled his floppy, blushing cock. It made him blushed. He slowly dropped the boy in the sofa and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you okay, dude?" The vampire asked.

Finn nodded softly as a warm puff of his breath touched the cold vampire. The vampire licked his tiny cock, making the boy blush."Who are you and...why did you felt sorry for me?" Finn stammered awkwardly.

"Marshall Lee" The vampire replied. He smiled as Finn wrapped his arm around his body.

"Y-You're so familiar," Finn shivered as his teeth chattered.

Marshall smiled as he sat on the sofa, "Wanna make out?"

Finn's eyes got wide open as he took Marshall's hand, "Okay?"

Marshall laughed and kissed Finn on the lips. He swirled around his tongue in his tongue and they "tongue-five".

"Mmmm," Finn moaned as he licked Marshall's teeth and the roof of his that, Marshall hugged Finn sucked his cock.

"Oh glob..." Finn mumbled.

Marshall smiled as he kissed and licked him.

"I love you," Marshall confessed.

Finn turned red and hugged him, "Good night."

The next morning, Finn woke up and he saw that Marshall was still sleeping. White liquid were all over the floor and Marshall was naked. Finn giggled as he held his cock from swaying around.

"Wha? Where am I?" Marshall said sleepily. When he comepletely opened his eyes, he saw his cock swaying like a dog's tail.

Marshall panicked as he tried to stop it, "Oh glob, I'm sorry Finn!"

Finn giggled. After that, they went for a stroll to the Candy Kingdom.

"You know Finn, it's really relaxing," Marshall said.

"Oh yeah, relaxing..." Finn mumbled.

Marshall smiled as they continued walking.

"I never had a lover before," Finn wondered.

"I can be your lover," Marshall said.

"But...you're a boy!" Finn shouted.

"Just think of Marceline," Marshall said.

Finn smiled and felt better. While walking in the forest, a mysterious figure crawled behind Finn and raised his knife. He stabbed the boy, making him fall down.

"FINN!" Marshall shouted. The boy was critically wounded, his clothes were torn like he was in a battle.

He rushed his love in the hospital. Dr. Ice Cream carefully examined him. He got blood all over his body.

"He is critically wounded," Dr. Ice Cream reported, "he might be able to die sooner."

Everyone gasped in horror.

Finn weakly rose his hand and held Marshall's arm, "Sweetheart..."

"Finn, are you dying?" Marshall asked as he removed the blanket.

"Maybe..." Finn replied weakly as Marshall stared in his blushing cock, which was expose because his short got torn.

Marshall shed a tear as he held Finn's bare cock, he rubbed it.

"Please stop, you don't understand," Finn weakly warned him.

Instead of white liquid, blood splattered at the crowd and everyone got their eyes open.

"You got menstruation?!" A candy girl shrieked.

"Ughhh..." Finn groaned as he grabbed Marshall's cheek.

"What is it, sweetie?" Marshall asked.

"Be brave even though I passed away, go and stand by yourself. Courage is the key to bravery," Finn said, "I love you Marshall."

Finn shared his one last kiss. After that, he gave his locket to Marshall and died.

"I'll miss you Finn," Marshall sobbed as he waved good bye.

Marshall curiously opened the golden heart-shaped locket. It shows a picture of himself on the right heart and Finn on the other.

"Oh Finn," Marshall smiled as he wiped his tears, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

The mysterious figure saw all of this and felt guilty, the figure revealed as a hooded person.

"Guys, I have a confession," The hooded person said in feminine voice, "I was the one who killed Finn."

Everyone gasped. "Show yourself murderer!" Marshall shouted.

The figure removed her hood and revealed as a beautiful humanoid princess, "I'm Jealous Princess."

Everyone got shocked. "Why did you kill Finn?" Dr. Ice Cream asked.

"I'm jealous. In all my life, as the Sex Princess, I was doing nothing but annoy my own slit. I tried to find someone but they rejected me until I became the Jealous Princess."

The people was angry and they stoned her to death for murdering their hero. "That should teach her," everyone mumbled to each other.

After Jealous Princess was stoned to death, they all buried the dead body of Finn. Everyone mourned and mourned as they lay candles and flowers to his grave. Marshall wept and said, "Someday, we'll meet again."

_**"Here lies the body of Finn the Human, a slave to his brother but an unforgettable hero who had the heart of love."**_

**THE END**


End file.
